


Red, the Color of My Laser

by aftersh0cks



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Gen, I'm Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 03:43:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aftersh0cks/pseuds/aftersh0cks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Enjolras takes laser tag way too seriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red, the Color of My Laser

The laser tag complex Courfeyrac chooses for his birthday party is the biggest he knows.             

 It’s three stories high, and inside the arena, it is giant. Forty people can run around in there, so Courfeyrac’s invited everyone he knows, including siblings. All in all, he has twenty-seven attending, so twenty-seven people will be playing, going into all-out war mode against each other.

The arena consists of a ground floor, a second floor with holes and windows to shoot through, mirrors to trick you, twists and turns to confuse you, and an odd third floor that Courfeyrac dubs the “barricade,” because you have to climb up it to get to one side of the arena. It’s also the perfect place to lose the game. Courfeyrac knows the place. He knows strategy.

Some people might question the decision that he’s spending his seventeenth birthday at a laser tag complex, beacause shouldn’t a seventeen-year-old be spending it getting drunk? No. He’ll get drunk later. Right now, all his energy is focused on giving Enjolras a quick briefing.

“It’s like the Hunger Games,” he says. “You just don’t die when you get shot, but the vest you wear buzzes and you’re unable to shoot for five seconds. The game lasts thirty minutes. Don’t stay on top of the barricade, you’ll lose.” Courfeyrac glances at Grantaire and Combeferre. “We have an alliance with them, so don’t shoot them, make sure you aim right, dodge, and you’ll be good.”

Enjolras nods. “Well, I guess we’d better go.” He’s not sure he likes the idea of this. It seems childish to him. But maybe that’s just Enjolras.

They go through the briefing the staff give them and into the room where vests are donned. Enjolras puts one on and secures the straps, following the instructions to turn the gun on. Thirty second grace period to run around and disperse, and the four group together, running to the other side of the room and climbing over the barricade before it’s up.

The laser gun makes a noise that signifies the ability to shoot and Enjolras raises the gun, eyes searching for people. He shoots, and then his vest vibrates and he turns around to see Feuilly running away. “No!” he yells, and takes off after Feuilly, red Converse shoes thudding on the floor. As soon as his gun can shoot, he manages to tag Feuilly, and then Bahorel, and ducks away, dodging through the thin hallways until he crashes into Grantaire.

“Watch it!” Grantaire howls.

“Sorry,” Enjolras gasps, and out of the corner of his eye he sees someone, so he drops to the floor and shoots out the window to tag someone. Or a few people. Enjolras doesn't really know. 

And then his vest starts vibrating again. Grantaire is standing there with a shit-eating grin.

“ _You traitor!_ ” Enjolras shouts, and he tags Grantaire and runs away, fuming, managing to tag several other people as he’s running. Enjolras decides to spend the rest of the game hunting down his traitor boyfriend and takes off again, always on the move and never going slowly, shooting at whoever he sees.

Unfortunately, one of those people is Combeferre. Enjolras meets Combeferre’s eyes. “You didn’t,” his best friend says, and raises the gun.

Enjolras is faster. He disables Combeferre, dashes away, and then he’s hit by Courfeyrac, who seems to have decided that their alliance is over, and he curses as he runs down the ramps to the first floor and he thinks he’s found a hideaway to catch his breath, and it would be a very good place if there weren’t at least three mirrors that can easily reflect to this spot.

Of course. “No, why, you little—”

He sees Eponine snickering at him as his vest goes off _again_ , and without a thought he’s running, gun pointed out, already spamming the trigger. He catches both Eponine _and_ Cosette, turns the corner, takes out Grantaire’s sister without a second thought, and he runs upstairs and spends a little bit of time crouched beside a railing tagging various people from up there.

Enjolras hears footsteps, and he turns around and lets loose on the trigger, and with satisfaction he sees that the person he’s caught is Grantaire. “Yes!” he hollers, sprinting away before Grantaire can react to him. Finally. Now, if he can get Grantaire a few more times... 

Turning around, he takes down Bahorel, Musichetta and Joly before they can even blink and _rolls_ into the third floor barricade, spamming lasers that occasionally hit their target.

There are footsteps thundering up the ramp, and Enjolras crouches there, finger on the trigger, ready to shoot.

And then the noise that signifies the end of the game plays.

“What?” Enjolras cries, all too loudly. “No! Turn it back on!”

Grantaire comes up the ramp, neon t-shirt damp with sweat. “Good game,” he says, holding out a hand to pull Enjolras up.

Enjolras only pulls on the trigger uselessly, silently pleading that it will work. Courfeyrac is right behind Grantaire and he’s laughing. “Someone likes laser tag,” Courf sing-songs. “Looks like we found fun for Enjy.”

Finally, Enjolras allows himself to be pulled up by Grantaire. “Don’t call me Enjy,” he says to Courfeyrac, and then he lets go of Grantaire’s hand. “You broke our alliance. You _shot me_. I will _not_ forget this anytime soon.”

He then _stalks_ off, actually _stalks_ , and Courfeyrac and Grantaire take one look at each other and dissolve into peals of laughter.

(They’re not laughing anymore when ‘Robespierre’ is called up for first place.)


End file.
